Love Between Cats
by Kyniska
Summary: This is a fic about cat couples I think are cute or important. The first one is Goldenflower&Tigerstar. Please read and don't forget to review. Ideas are also welcome.
1. Goldenflower&Tigerstar

**I was thinking and I got to writing this fic about Warrior couples I really love. This one is Goldenflower&Tigerstar. I know some people think these cats aren't really a couple but I think they are and I think they don't get enough attention. Welll, R&R.**

**Goldenflower&Tigerstar**

Tigerclaw smiled at Goldenflower from the gorse entrance to the camp. _She is the only cat who cares about me. _ He thought. _ I love her._ _When she has our kits they will be the strongest, most wonderful kits in the world. If I was different maybe **we** would be different. Maybe we could really love each other and have a family. We could be just Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. But I have already killed Redtail. The plan has begun. But what if she finds out? Will she love me then? And if she doesn't can I bear it?_

Part Two

Goldenflower looked up a the Great Rock in horror. Tigerclaw had killed Redtail? He had tried to murder Bluestar and Ravenpaw? That was not the Tigerclaw she had borne kits for. That cat had been noble and strong. Ambitious yes, but not _that_ kind. As Goldenflower looked at him she thought she saw Tigerclaw stare at her for a fleeting moment. A look of wanting, and loneliness, and despair. But that was soon replaced with the monstrous look of that other Tigerclaw. That had been her Tigerclaw, hidden by mounds of ambition and anger and contempt. Would she ever see that cat again? As Tigerclaw asked three cats to follow him and was refused by all she saw him turn to look at her. The look he gave her was judgmental and ferocious and then he swung his head around, away from her. He stalked out the tunnel without looking back at her again. That was it. He no longer cared for her. He hadn't asked her to go and even though she would have refused, it would have shown he still cared for her, still loved her. But he didn't and so Goldenflower lost all emotion she ever felt for him. But still, as he walked through the tunnel Goldenflower felt her stomach clench. She quickly turned away. Turned to a new life, free of hate, uncertainty, and Tigerclaw.

**So what did you think? I know her new life isn't really free of Tigerstar but I just like that ending. Chapter two will be up fast and I mean _really_ fast. It's already written. Well bye!**


	2. Silverstream&Graystripe

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! I forgot to put this before so: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot (sort-of) of this story. Thank you. Signing off.**

**Silverstream&Graystripe**

"I know what you're going to say Tigerclaw. I don't care anymore." Graystripe's face was contorted with grief for his lost love. "Graystripe..." Fireheart rested his tail on his friends shoulder. Graystripe pulled away."Go away Fireheart." He whispered. "I'm going to bury her here. I have to do this alone." Tigerclaw stared at Graystripe with a calculating look on his face. "Graystripe!" He meowed gruffly. "You have broken the warrior code- "Shut up!" Fireheart snarled. "Can't you see he has suffered enough?" Tigerclaw stared furiously at Fireheart. "Bluestar will hear about this." He muttered."Fireheart," Cinderpelt meowed. "You take that kit. I'll take this one. These kits need a mother soon." Fireheart looked back at his friend."Leave him. He needs time to recover." Fireheart nodded and followed Cinderpelt back to camp.

Graystripe gazed down at the body of Silverstream. His love. His friend. He yowled in pain. Slowly, he began to dig her grave. The thought of scraping dirt over that beautiful silver fur almost killed him but he knew he had to do it. That was what she would have wanted. Where were her kits? They should be buried here too. Between their mother and their father.

Slowly Graystripe picked up the limp body at his feet and lowered her into the hole. He scraped dirt over her but just before he covered her he bent down and took a small clump of fur from the body. Taking it gently in his teeth he bent down to the river and dropped the fur in it.

As the small silver clump sailed down the current he remembered when he had first met Silverstream. He had been drowning and she had come to the rescue. He remembered the feel of her teeth on his neck as she dragged him out of the water. Tears dripped from his eyes. He turned back to the grave and finished filling it in. He turned and walked briskly toward camp. Whatever they had in store for him he would stand. He didn't care. There was nothing anyone could do to him anymore.

**I know the book doesn't work at all this way but I like the way I wrote I don't you? I love this couple and when Silverstream died I seriously cried. The next one is Feathertail&Crowfeather. It might actually be a poem. Bye. **


	3. Feathertail&Crowfeather

**Okay peoples. Here it is! Feathertail&Crowfeather. And to all my reviewers: I'm GONNA DO ALL OF THEM. At least, all that I can remember. I decided to make this one a poem. Two actually, one about Feathertail's feelings for Crowfeather and vice versa. Well read on and don't forget to press the little GO button at the bottom! Oh yeah and here: Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Sniff sniff. Okay, well on with the reading!**

Feathertail

She loved him

His prickly tongue

His quick claws

He was everything to her

She couldn't

She wouldn't

Her heart wouldn't let him die.

And so she sprang

Killing herself and her enemy

And her last thoughts

Were of Crowfeather

Crowfeather

The bird she never caught

Crowfeather

At first he hated her

Her kindness made him choke

But as the journey continued

He grew to see her as more

The sheen of her fur

The sound of her purr

Feathertail

Why did she go?

He saved her at the cliffs

She saved him in the cave

But her rescue was fatal

For her as well as him

For his heart never healed

From that blow

Until another entered

Leafpool

She healed the hurt inside him

But one part still was bleeding

He would never forget her

Feathertail

The cat that died to save him

**I know it's really short but I like it. Feathertail dying made me so angry. I actually cried. This couple makes me so sad. I might write one about Crowfeather&Leafpool but I don't know. Having them makes it seem disloyal to Feathertail and I love Feathertail. You guys tell me. Oh, and the next one will be Cloudtail&Brightheart and after that Firestar&Sandstorm and after that Soreltail&Brackenfut and after that…. You get the picture. Tell me if you want me to keep wrieing poems or stories or if you want me to keep sprinkling in both. This story is really fun to write. Remember to review! YAY! I'm GOING TO THE ZOO TODAY! YIPEE!**


	4. Cloudtail&Brightheart

**Okay peeples, I've written chapter four. This is a Clodtail&Brightheart chapter (strangely it is yet another couple that made me cry. Why does Erin Hunter always pick on the she-cats?) I really love Brightheart and I had nightmares when she got- you know. I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, you had better read the story before I start crying and get teardrops all over the computor. **

**Cloudtail&Brightheart**

Cloudtail bent over Brightpaw's small broken body. His stomach turned over. He couldm't breathe. No. No. This. Wasn't. Happening. This was a dream. Soon he would wake up and Brightpaw would be right next to him. This was not real. He was in a dream…

"No!" Cloudtail yowled. "No! Not her!" He stood over Brightpaw's body and kept saying to himself _It's just a dream. It's just a dream._ He wished he could believe his words.

When they got back to camp Cloudtail immediately ran to Cinderpelt's den as fast as his legs could carry him. She was not going to be there. She would be fine. Brightpaw… Brightpaw...

He burst through the tunnel of ferns and stopped short. There she was. His beautiful Brightpaw. She was lying in a bed of moss. Cinderpelt was by her side.

"Is- is she going to be alright?" he asked in a shaky voice. He wanted to yowl his misery but his throat had closed up. He gulped a few times. Cinderpelt looked at him for a long time. Then she looked at her paws.

"I don't know Cloudtail. I don't know." She murmured. Cloudtail gave a moan of despair and his legs crumpled beneath him.

Suddenly, Brightpaw's body jerked and Cloudtail whirled his head around. But she had not awoken. She was in a dream.

"Pack pack!" she gasped. "Kill kill!" Cloudtail quickly jumped forward and licked her head.

"There is no pack. No one will harm you here." He turned wildly to Cinderpelt. "What did she mean?" he demanded. Cinderpelt looked at him again.

"I have no answers." She meowed. "We do not know what did this to her. I've not treated cats with this kind of injury ever before. I-I don't know if I can help her." Cloudtail opened his mouth to respond but closed it, all of his aggressiveness gone.

"You-you will try right? You will try to save her?" Cinderpelt looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes I will try Cloudtail. I will try as hard as I can. But we can't do anything yet. She is too weak. For now, all we can do is hope. Hope Cloudtail. Hope for Brightpaw."

Seasons later, when Cloudtail looked at Brightheart he remembered his conversation and wondered to himself_. If I could do that again could I save her and Swiftpaw? Could I save Brindleface? I was too unaware. What would I have done? Could I have kept Brightheart beautiful? No_, he corrected himself _I couldn't save her beauty. She is still beautiful. These scars show she is brave Her soul is beautiful. And that is all that matters. _

**DON'T SUE ME FOR WRITING** **A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M JUST NOT GOOD AT MAKING MY CHAPTERS LONG OKAY! Sorry, just had to make sure I got no hate reviews about having a short chapter. Whoo-hoo! I just got $50! Yeah baby! Well, review and don't forget to read the story first. Feel free to check out my other stories too. I'd like some more reviews on those. Thanks. Bye-bye**


	5. Sandstorm&Firestar

**Hi everyone! I've written chapter five! Let's hear some applause! _very faint applause in the background_ Okay that was lousy. Try again after you read the story. This chapter is Firestar&Sandstorm cause that's what all you people wanted. This is Sandstorm's mind when Firestar is off getting his nine lives and name. I know it's been done but I'm doing it again okay?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this chapter cause Erin Hunter never wrote it.**

**Sandstorm&Firestar**

"Graystripe! I'm going hunting alright?" Sandstorm meowed to her friend. Graystripe nodded and padded off. As soon as he was out of sight, Sandstorm raced toward Sunningrocks. She stood there panting for a moment and then all her feelings came and overwhelmed her. Her Fireheart was gone. He would never be the same. Her love, her friend... He was sharing tongues with StarClan this very minute! Nine lives… And how many of them would he spend with her? She only had one life to live. And the rest of it would be spent with Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. There was so much he saw, he knew, that she could never understand. He and Cinderpelt were the only ones who shared dreams with StarClan now. What was she going to do?

Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt! Now he would love Cinderpelt more than her because they had so much more in common! Sandstorm gave a yowl of hopelessness.

A bush stirred across the river. Sandstorm tensed her muscles for a fight. Mistyfoot appeared on the other side of the river. Sandstorm glared at her suspiciously.

"Why are _you _here?" she spat. Mistyfoot looked at Sandstorm for a long time.

"I came to look at Silverstream's grave." She said quietly. Sandstorm flattened her fur but still kept her claws unsheathed.

"Why?" Sandstorm asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Mistyfoot repeated. "Because I loved her Sandstorm. Not as a mate but as a friend, like a litter-mate. I _had_ to come here. She died exactly four seasons ago. I think that should be memorialized. I came to place a rabbit on her grave. It was her favorite food. Please let me pass." Sandstorm softened her look and sheathed her claws.

"Go right ahead." She meowed. "That rabbit is from your territory right?" Mistyfoot nodded.

"Okay." Sandstorm meowed. "But if I catch you stealing prey…"

"You won't." Mistyfoot assured her. Sandstorm nodded and padded away. What Mistyfoot had said upset her. Love… Mistyfoot had spoken of her love for Silverstream. And Silverstream had died. What if Firestar died? Sandstorm loved him. What would she do if he left her? She would have to be brave and take it. If Firestar didn't want her she didn't want him. If he wanted Cinderpelt then he could have Cinderpelt. But if Firestar wanted her… Even after tonight. She would take him. If he wanted her. No different. Ifhe wanted Sandstorm. Not prophetic-dreams Sanstorm. Not best-fighter-in-the-forest Sndstrom. Just Sandstorm. If that was what he wanted.

**I know the ending is weird but this chapter was pretty hard to write. Sorry about that. Please tell me what you think. NO FLAMES! Oh, and Waterpelt: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT TWO OF MY STOIES ON YOUR FAVORITES LIST! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I must write pretty well for you to like my stories right? Thanks again! Oh and to EVERYONE: DON'T TELL ME IT'S SHORT! **


	6. Sorreltail&Brackenfur

**Well hello! What are you doing here? Reading my story? Well I'll be! That's just wonderful. Here is Sorreltail&Brackenfur since that is all you guys talk about in your reviews. The next chapter will be Stormfur&Brook cause they are my absolute favorite couple. That's going to be a story and so is this. After that I'm going to do Sandstorm&Dustpelt. I feel sorry for them. After that I'm going to do Ferncloud&Dustpelt. That's going to be a poem but anyway, now you have to read **this** chapter. So just read people! (And review)**

**Sorreltail&Brackenfur**

Sorreltail watched Brackenfur help Longtail into his new den. She saw his gentle paws urging the blind tom into the shelter beneath the large bush. He was such a handsome tom. His kind but firm words reached Sorreltail's ears and she sighed. Would she ever be able to express her feelings to him? She turned away from the tom and trotted out of camp. Hunting would take her mind off Brackenfur. She hadn't gone far, just to the clump of trees now called Owl's Roost when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Brackenfur was standing behind her with his tail on her shoulder.

"May-may I hunt with you?" he asked shyly. Sorreltail was lost for words.

"Of- of course." She managed to say. He smiled. At her. All his attention was directed on her. She smiled back.

Through the whole hunting session Sorreltail felt such energy that the amount of prey they brought back tripled the fresh-kill pile. Brackenfur complimented Sorrelail on her hunting and stalking skills so many times that Sorreltail began to wonder if he shared her feelings for him.

At mealtime that evening, Brackenfur asked Sorreltail to eat with him. She agreed so quickly that Brackenfur gave her an odd look and so did a few other cats. Sorrelail blushed. Brackenfur motioned for her to take a piece of fresh-kill and then to follow him. She picked a plump hawk, which a patrol had brought back from the edge of the moor. She was about to go to the overhang where most of the warriors ate but Brackenfur shook his head. Sorreltail looked at his quizzically and he motioned with his tail. She looked back at the other warriors and then followed him slowly. Brackenfur led her out of camp to an old fox set. Sorreltail sniffed nervously but the fox scent was so faint that when Sorreltail sniffed, she had to try a couple times before she could smell it. Brackenfur padded into the set and Sorreltail followed him.

"Sorreltail?" Brackenfur asked timidly. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here but I wanted to say something to you. I wanted it to be p-private" Sorreltail'sbegan to beat faster. Was this what she thought it was?

"Sorreltail?" Brackenfur repeated. "C-can I say this?" Sorreltail nodded quickly. "Sorrelail. I l-love you. I've loved you for a long time. Please don't be angry with me. I just couldn't stand just watching you all the time. I had to tell you. Now out know my feelings, what do you feel?"

"Oh Brackenfur…" Sorretail murmured. "I love you too. I've loved you for moons." Brackenfur purred and rubbed his head against Sorreltail's side. She licked him on the head and purred very loudly. Suddenly Sorreltail pulled away.

"Do you- do you want to share this hawk with me?" she asked. Brackenfur nodded and the two bent down and took turns taking a bite out of the piece of prey before them.

_Two moons later _

Sorreltail looked down at the three small bodies at her side. The kits had been born only a few hours ago but they had already developed a huge appetite. One kit was golden-brown like his father, another pale gray like her mother **A/n I don't remember what Sorreltail looks like. **The last was a blend. Golden-brown with a few gray flecks. Soreltail gazed at that kit and then looked at her mate. That kit showed them. Two colors and yet one body. One. Sorreltail and Brackenfur gazed at each other and as their eyes linked, they knew that no matter what they looked like they were one. And always would be.

**Well that's it. Now you all have what you want. The next on is Stormfur and Brookie, my favorite couple. It'll be up in three days or less, I promise. I hav eto go cause I have to get ready for my piano recital and post this. Gotta go. Bye!**


	7. Brook&Stormfur

**Yay! I'm writing Brook&Stormfur! I'm happy! Oh, and I think I'll do one on Tigerstar&Sasha since people keep suggesting that. Thanks for the ideas everyone! This story starts out with both Brook and Stormfur's thoughts when Stormfur is locked up, then goes to Stormfur's visit with Brook on his way to the Clans new home, and ends with part of their life after the Clans leave. I hope this chapter is longer than the others. I'm _really_ sorry about the wait. Stuff just came up and well… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but I **do** own Brook's thoughts throughout the story and I own everything that I write happens in during Stormfur's second visit with Brook and the part about their life afterward. **

**Brook&Stormfur**

Stormfur gave a sigh of anger and misery. The Tribe had betrayed him. Brook had betrayed him. Stormfur blinked back tears when he thought of Brook. She was so beautiful. He had thought they could be friends. Maybe more. But that would never happen now. Stormfur couldn't believe what had happened to him. What did the Tribe believe he could do? He couldn't fulfill this prophecy. He-he just couldn't. He was only one cat. This Tribe of Endless Hunting had no control over him. He believed in StarClan. He was part of another prophecy. Wasn't he? But he wasn't. He hadn't been chosen. He had forced them to bring him. He had put them all in danger.

_They'll come back for me. They'll put themselves in danger to rescue me. Feathertail will put herself in danger._ Stormfur thought. He was lost. His friends were gone, his home might be being destroyed, and he could see no way out. Unless he killed Sharptooth. But Stormfur had no idea how to do that. From what he had heard about Shaptooth he would most likely be killed if he tried to face him.

Stormfur saw a horrible mental picture of a pair of huge slavering jaws reaching for him. They were going to rip him apart…

"Stormfur?" Stormfur's eyes were shut and he was shivering. He opened his eyes and saw Brook standing in front of him, holding a piece of fresh-kill in her jaws. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Is-is something wrong?" she asked tentatively. Stomfur glared at her.

"Of course nothings wrong." He meowed sarcastically. "I've only been taken prisoner, locked up away from my friends with cats I can't trust." He said the harsh words but he didn't mean them as strongly as he might have. He didn't want to hurt Brook. But he did.

Brook looked stunned and her tail drooped.

"Stormfur. I'm really sorry. But this is for the good of the Tribe. You don't know what Sharptooth is like. How many cats he's killed…" her voice trailed off and she started again, desperation creeping into her voice. "Please Stormfur. You have to believe me. You would do it too is St-StarClan or whatever you call it sent you a message like this. Our Tribe will be killed if Sharptooth doesn't leave. You're our only hope. Please. Won't you believe me?" Brook looked at him with pleading eyes. Stormfur looked at Brook and then answered.

"No. I wouldn't do it. I would ask that cat if they would do it for us. I wouldn't trap them against their will." He tuned away from Brook. Brook miserable but she left, her tail and ears drooping, leaving the fresh-kill behind. Stormfur looked back at her. He sniffed the air. Her warm scent still hung in the air. He sniffed some more and then bent down and started to eat the piece of fresh-kill. When he had finished he took one last gulp of Brook's scent and fell asleep.

000

Brook went back to her den sadly. Why did Stormfur hate her so? He was so handsome in her eyes. Why didn't he care about her? She felt strongly for him.

Brook had never felt love before but she strongly felt that that was what she felt for Stormfur. If only he would return her affections!

Brook spotted her friends Night of No Stars and Bird That Sings at Dusk. She padded wearily over to them. Bird smiled at her.

"Night and I have already shared together but I think that Crag hasn't eaten yet. You could share with him." Bird always knew which cats hadn't shared yet so she could eat with the one she liked.

"I'm not very hungry, thanks though." Brook just wanted to sleep. Night narrowed her eyes in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Night asked anxiously. Brook started to shake her head and then slowly nodded.

"Oooh. Is it about a tom?" Bird could always scent juicy gossip. Brook nodded again. "Ohhhh. I knew it. Sheer has had his eyes on you for a long time. You _had _to come around sometime." Bird smiled, anticipating what Brook would say. Night nodded approvingly. Brook just shook her head. Night looked astonished but Bird looked unsurprised.

"Well, I can't guess so just tell us." Night was eager to hear Brook's answer. Brook looked at her friends, glanced around to see that no one was looking and then whispered.

"Stormfur." Night was shocked but Bird was horrified.

"Him? The savior? What's so great about him? Please Brook, I thought you had better taste." Night nodded at Bird's words. Brook looked at her friends.

"Can we talk in the morning?" she asked. "I'm really tired." Night and Bird looked disappointed but they didn't protest. Brook pushed through to her den and she fell asleep instantly.

In both of their dens, Brook and Stormfur were thinking of each other. And both of them could swear they could smell the others scent.

000000

Stormfur looked around for Brook. He couldn't see her through the mass of cats. He caught a whiff of her warm scent and turned. There she was, her sea-foam eyes glowing, her tail swirling by her side. Stormfur quickly strode over to her and pressed his fur against hers. She purred loudly.

"I missed you." She meowed. "I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad I came too. I missed you a lot." Stormfur licked her on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to one of the back caves. I have a lot to tell you."

The two cats spent the next couple hours catching up on news, laughing at mistakes they both had made, and telling each other that they had missed the other far more than they had missed them. Brook was very sad to hear about the Clans home but she also said that anything that brought the two of them together had to have at least a particle of good somewhere in it. Stormfur agreed readily enough. Brook told him about a wave of sickness that had swept through the camp and she introduced him to her to-be Water That Sparkles in the Sun. The two friends talked for a long time and finally Heavystep, a RiverClan warrior came to tell Stormfur that the Clans were getting ready to sleep. Stormfur looked at Brook for a while and then she asked Stormfur if he would like to sleep with her. Stormfur agreed quickly and Heavystep went off mumbling about forbidden relationships and Clan loyalty. Brook rolled her eyes and then led Stormfur to a small den near the front of the cave. When they both were settled Stormfur started to speak.

"Brook." He began. "I really love you and I don't want to leave you again. I have lost my mother, mentor, sister, and my father has been taken away. My sister's spirit is here and so are you. I have decided to stay with the Tribe." Brook looked startled and then her look softened.

"I know this has been hard for you. You have lost a lot and gained little. I would be honored if you would stay here with me."

"Then it's decided. I'll tell Leopardstar now." Stormfur disappeared for a moment and then came back.

"She wasn't happy but she understood. Will you come with me to Stoneteller?" Brook nodded and the two trotted off to Stoneteller's den.

"You wish to join our Tribe?" Stoneteller thought about for a moment and then he nodded.

"You will be a fine addition to our Tribe's ranks." Stoneteller looked Stormfur over. "I believe you will be an excellent prey-hunter. I will announce your arrival to the Tribe after the Clans leave. You may tell your Clan." Sormfur nodded and he and Brook left.

0000

The next evening the Clans left the Tribe. Stormfur watched them go with sad eyes. Brook pressed up against him and he took comfort in the warmth of her fur. Stoneteller leapt up onto the Meeting-Stone. He gave a yowl and the Tribe crowded under the Stone.

"Today we welcome a new member into our Tribe. The Tribe of Endless Hunting has given me a sign that Stormfur is to be accepted into the Tribe. Stormfur, please come forward, that the Tribe of Endless Hunting shall see that the have made a truthful and accurate choice." Stormfur climed up the Stone, uncomfortably aware of the many sets of eyes staring at him.

"Oh,Tribe of Endless Hunting. Noble ancestors. I give you a new prey-hunter. May he always give glory to your wonderful creations!"

"Glory! Glory! Glory!" The Tribe shouted.

"I bestow upon you a new name." continued Stoneteller. "From this moment forward Stormfur, you are Storm That Grows Small Plants. May you always show loyalty to your Tribe and do your best to serve the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Good luck!"

"Storm! Storm! Storm!" the Tribe chanted together. Storm felt proud as he stood on the Meeting-Stone. He had found where he belonged.

"Storm! Storm! Come quickly! Brook has had her kits!" Storm heard Sheer calling him. He turned around quickly and raced toward the nursery. Brook lay inside on a bed of moss. A single kit suckled at her side. The kit was silver with a few white splotches. Storm smiled. Brook gazed up at him with happy eyes.

"Storm?" she asked. "Will you name your daughter?" Storm looked down at the little bundle of fur and nodded.

"I have chosen a name." he meowed. "Our kit will be called Feather That Falls From Hawk's Tail." Brook smiled even wider and the tom and she-cat looked into each other's eyes. And as Storm looked at Brook he thought he could see his sister somewhere above him smiling.

"I named her for you." Storm whispered so softly Brook couldn't hear him. "I named her for you Feathertail. You won't be forgotten."

**So what do you think? I admit, I didn't need all of it but so what? It's long. Isn't that what you wanted? Anyway, I LOVE BROOK! And I strongly believe that this is what happened. So please review. Flames and compliments are both accepted though flames are not quite as welcomed. It doesn't matter to me. JUST REVIEW! RL signing off.**


	8. Sandstorm&Dustpelt

**Hi there everyone! You are now going to read my wonderful Sandstorm&Duspelt chapter. Even though I kind-of like the Firestar&Sandstorm one I really like this one better. This takes place while Sandstorm is taking care of her kits and Dustpelt remembers when they were friends and stuff like that. And it has how he let's go of Sandstorm and turns to Ferncloud. I hope you like it. I'm actually going to do Birchkit&Applekit next and then Sasha&Tigerstar and then I'll do Ferncloud&Dustpelt. Please read and review. Fast.**

**Sandstorm&Dustpelt**

Dustpelt watched Firestar and Sandstorm tumble on the sandy nursery floor with their kits. He saw Leafkit pull on her mothers tail. He saw Sandstorm reach over and tug her off gently. He watched the beautiful ginger she-cat move her body. He saw her strong muscles shift back and forth. He watched her and then Firestar hid her from him. He had reached forward to grab Squirrelkit, who had wandered too far away. Dustpelt watched him and hatred rose in his heart. He respected Firestar as his leader but he had stolen Sandstorm. He had loved Sandstorm. And she left him. She had teased him, beat him for being harsh to Firestar. He just wanted her back. And she had hurt him in return. All he wanted was to impress her. He didn't like Firestar because he was a kittypet. What was wrong with that? Why did Sandstorm hate him for it?

Dustpelt looked over at Ferncloud, his mate. He saw her sleeping, Spiderkit and Shrewkit snuggling at her side: trying to get as much warmth as they could from her body. He loved her but Sandstorm… He missed Sandstorm so much. She wasn't even his friend anymore. Oh sure, she talked to him a lot, she asked him hunting, but she never went out of her way to say hi. She never invited him to see her kits. She never confided in him. He remembered when they were kits in the nursery. They were best friends. They had sworn to be best friends forever. He recalled the memory.

_"Come on Dustkit! I want to do it now!" Sandkit twitched her tail impatiently, waiting for Dustkit to finish his bath. _

_"Come on Mom! Can I go now?" Dustkit squirmed under his mother's grasp. Speckletail looked over at Goldenflower. She shrugged and Goldenflower smiled._

_"Alright." Speckletail meowed. Dustkit scrambled up and ran after Sandkit as she sped out of the nursery._

_"Just don't leave camp!" Speckletail called after them._

_"And be back by mealtime!" Goldenflower added but the kits were too far away to hear them. _

_Sandkit led Dustkit behind the nursery where the queens went to make dirt. They skirted around the patch of dirt and padded forward until they reached the gorse wall. Sandkit cleared away some of the brambles while Dustkit scratched at the ground below. Soon a small hole was uncovered, then it got bigger and bigger. A hole in the gorse, large enough to fit a rabbit stretched infront of the kits. Sandkit joined Dustkit on the ground and they opened up more of the hole together. Soon both of then could fit in side-by-side. Dustkit led the way. Soon they came upon a large chamber, big enough for a couple of full-grown cats. Two stones stood at the end. Sandkit ran up and leapt up onto one of the stones. She raised her right paw._

_"On my honor as a ThunderClan cat." She began. "I promise to always stick by Dustkit and be his best friend forever. I swear it by StarClan." Duskit looked into her eyes and the seriousness in them and he knew she would never break that promise. He stood on the other rock and got ready to do the same thing._

Dustpelt blinked. She had broken that promise she made long ago. She had forgotten. So much for being best friends forever. She had shoved him out of her life and made room for Firestar and Graystripe. The Clan heroes. All Dustpelt had ever done was be Tigerstar's follower. Sandstorm had never loved him as he had her. He sighed. His eyes slid out of focus and they moved around the camp, not really taking in what they saw. Then they came to rest on Ferncloud.

Ferncloud. His true love. She would never abandon him. If they made a vow together she would stick to it. Sandstorm had found his love and so had he. He could wish they were friends but not mates. He looked at Ferncloud and his kits and then he looked at Sandstorm. He had to take what he had and make do with it, and he didn't have Sandstorm. With one last look at Sandstorm he trotted to the left, toward Ferncloud. Sandstorm was his past but Ferncloud was his future. But he had no idea what his present was.

**I know it's a weird ending but I wanted to leave you wondering about Dustpelt and all of his questions about his heart and his self. And I wanted to leave you wondering who he will stay true to because he made the vow too. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Birchkit&Applekit

**Birchkit&Applekit! Yeah baby! I'm very happy! I loooove this couple! They will grow up to be Birchbark and Appleheart. I feel it. Please read! And review at the end! I have an average of 5.125 reviews per chapter. It's a good average but I WANT MORE! Mwa-ha-haha… **

**Birchkit&Applekit**

Birchkit clung close to his mother. These mountains were really scary. He shivered from the cold. His coat was very thin and his fur clung to his body, every rib and bone showing.

"W-when will we get t-there M-Mother?" He stuttered through chattering teeth. Ferncloud bent down and rubbed her chin against his head.

"I don't know honey." She whispered. "I don't know."

"I want to go home!" A yowl pierced the air. Birchkit glanced behind him and saw Tallpoppy's kit Applekit yowling in the cold. He could see her breath swirling on he wind.

"We're going home Applekit. We're going home." Tallpoppy desperately tried to comfort her kit. Then, she whispered to Oakfur, one of her Clanmates, "I hope. This journey has been so long and hard and we don't even know where to go!" Applekit was still howling.

"I want to go back to our _old_ home!" She cried. Some of the crowd of cats turned their heads and part of the Clans stopped trudging through the mountains to stare at Applekit. Birchkit glanced at his mother. Her eyes had a faraway glaze and she wasn't moving anymore. He edged toward Applekit. No one noticed him. He kept inching forward until he was right next to her.

"Don't worry." He whispered. Applekit jumped but when she saw him she settled down a little bit. "We don't _have_ an old home anymore." He whispered. "The Two-Legs destroyed it. But we are going to our _new_ home now. These mountains are the evil enemies that don't want us in our new home. We have to battle them. Isn't it exciting? We get to have an adventure while we're still kits!" Applekit still looked scared so he moved closer to her, getting them both warm. As they both moved forward Birchkit felt a tingle go down his spine. Applekit began to purr. Birchkit closed his eyes and breathed in her warm scent.

The next minute Ferncloud was pushing him roughly away from her. She looked very anxious.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed. "You scared me half to death!" She began licking him forcefully, rasping her tongue hard along his flank.

"I was comforting Applekit. Can she and her brothers walk with us?" Ferncloud glanced at Tallpoppy who just shrugged. Ferncloud looked back at Birchkit and nodded. Applekit smiled.

"Marshkit! Toadkit! Come on! We're going to walk with Birchkit and his mother!" Two little kits bounded forward from behind Rowanclaw and the four kits trotted in a line between Tallpoppy and Ferncloud.

"What do you think our new home will be like?" Birchkit asked Toadkit. Toadkit thought for a minute.

"Lots of pine trees and marshes and a Carrionplace with rats that carry a horrible disease. And the camp will be surrounded by brambles with a huge stone right in the very middle!" Toadkit looked very solemn.

""No silly!" Tumblekit, one of Dawnflower's kits had heard the conversation and joined them. "It'll have lot's of water and a a river bordering it from the other Clans. There'll be a gorge on one of the borders and just a flowing river on the other. The camp will be on an island and all the nests will be made out of reeds."

"No way!" Twigkit, Ashfoot's only kit had joined the little band of kits. "There will be lots of moorland and the only prey will be rabbits. The camp will be hidden by brambles on one side and go into the hill and on the very far side there is a HUGE stone and underneath it will be where our leader rests." She took a deep breath but didn't say anymore.

"Birchkit? What do you think?" Marshkit looked at him questioningly. Birchkit blushed.

"Well, I really think most of it will be lot's of forest and trees and there will be a ravine leading into the camp through a gorse tunnel and… Well I also think it will have all of those things too." Twigkit snorted.

"Trees and forests? Where would you catch rabbits? That's far too closed in." Tumblekit, Twigkit, and Toadkit started arguing about what the new home would be like. Marshkit rolled his eyes and he trotted forward and began to argue wih ROwanclaw about the best kinds of prey.

"What do you think Applekit?" Birchkit asked. Applekit pondered for a moment before answering.

"I think that our new home will have all of those things. All together. And then they will meet in the middle like Fourtrees." Toadkit opened his mouth to protest and then he realized the way that made sense and he closed it. Birchkit smiled.

""You're really smart." He whispered to Applekit as they continued walking. She shrugged.

"It was just logic. Any cat could have figured I out." Birchkit purred.

"Yeah, but they didn't. You did." Applekit blushed.

00000

"Marshkit!" Applekit yowled in fright for her brother. Birchkit prepared himself to spring- to save Marshkt, to make Applekit happy- but Ferncloud grabbed him and hustled him under an overhanging rock. He mewed in protest. Applekit was unhappy. He had to make her happy, but Ferncloud paid it no mind. She crouched down beside him. They watched Marshkit tumble down to the ground. The eagle flew away. Birchkit ran over to Applekit.

"You okay?" he asked, anxiousness in his voice. Applekit nodded. Birchkit moved closer. Applekit closed her eyes and rested her head on his back.

"You're safe." Birchkit assured her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him

"I know I am Birchkit." She meowed softly. "I'm with you."

00000

"Applekit!" Birchpaw cried. "You're here!" Applekit turned around quickly.

"Birchpaw! Of course I'm here you mouse-brain! Why wouldn't I be here? And it's Apple_paw_ to you!" Birchpaw blushed.

"Well I thought maybe in ShadowClan…" He trailed off. Applepaw nudged him in the shoulder.

"I was _joking_." She meowed. Birchpaw blushed harder. Applepaw smiled. A tingle traveled down Birchpaw's spine.

"Come on." He meowed. "Let's go to the island." Applepaw nodded.

"May I escort you, Tom Birchpaw?" She said in a dainty voice.

"Why, I'd be delighted, She-cat Applepaw." Birchpaw replied in a husky voice. They both fell down in hysterics and barley could get to the Tree-Bridge. They crossed together, their paws scraping against the slippery wood. They discussed whose apprentice ceremony was better. Applepaw boasted of the other apprentices giving her her choice of places to sleep in the den. Birchpaw countered this with Ferncloud picking out the plumpest and juiciest piece of prey in the pile for him- two baby falcons. Applepaw replied with a telling of how every single cat in the Clan, even the kits and elders had congratulated her.

Birchpaw opened his mouth but he had nothing to say. Applepaw smiled triumphantly. Birchpaw looked at his paws. Applepaw quickly lost her smile. She nudged Birchpaw forward.

"Come on. Your apprentice ceremony is over. Now it's your first Gathering." Birchpaw looked up. Applepaw purred and together they walked around the island, greeting friends and meeting new cats. When the Gathering was over they said goodbye sadly.

"Soo… See you in a moon?" Applepaw asked.

"I hope so." Birchpaw replied. The two cats rubbed themselves together and purred delightedly. Birchpaw smelled ThunderClan and quickly broke apart from her.

"Bye" he mouthed over his shoulder. Applepaw waved her tail sadly.

00000

Birchbark looked around quickly. The mass of heaving cats was enormous. Blood, and fur splattered the ground and the scents of ThunderClan and RiverClan hung thick in the air. Where was Appleheart? Was she here? Then he saw her. She was locked in combat with Brightheart. The scarred she-cat had been losing strength these days and Appleheart had scored her belly many times. Suddenly, Brightheart turned tail and fled, hiding in one of the dens. Birchbark raced toward Appleheart. She turned toward him but didn't recognize him. She jumped on him with a snarl and he felt her teeth sink into his neck. But he did not react. He couldn't' hurt her, couldn't see her skin pierced by claws and knowing that those claws belonged to him. They wrestled for a few seconds and then Appleheart realized who she was attacking. She jumped off skillfully -as if Birchbark had thrown her off- and ran away. Birchbark watched her go sadly. No matter where he met her, in battle or in peace, he always wished she would stay.

00000

"What should I do Birchbark? Everyone keeps asking me who the father is. What can I say to them? If I refuse to tell it will look suspicious. I fear for our kits and for me. Where would these kits go without a mother?" Appleheart stared helplessly at Birchbark. He gazed down at the two warm, furry bodies by Appleheart and his heart melted.

"You're safe Appleheart. The kits are safe." Appleheart gazed up at her mate, her eyes clouded.

"I know Birchbark." She meowed in a voice so soft he could barley hear it. "I know my kits and I are safe." She looked up and held his gaze steadily. Her eyes were clear now.

"We are with you."

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**


	10. Bluestar&Whitestorm

**Okay, yet again I'm changing the order in which I'm doing the couples. This one is… Bluestar&Whitestorm. PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! I'm running out of ideas and I have NOTHING for Sasha&Tigerstar. So I'm sorry and… I'm sorry. Maybe this will make up for it? Hee-hee. Again, sorry but… Just R&R. Pleease!**

**Disclaimer: If Cherith Baldry and Kate Cary had never heard of each other I most certainly would have invented Warriors. But they did. So I don't. End of story. This is a poem, by the way.**

**Bluestar**

When I lost my beliefs

You gave me hope

When I lost my faith

You found it for me

Your loyalty never wavered

You never stopped believing in me

And when it was time for me to go

You tried to keep me here

You did all that you could

My loyal friend

Companion

When I would have spilled unjust blood

You stopped me

Now you and I are together

I will never forget all you did

Whitestorm

My loyal warrior

My supporting companion

You always were there

And you always will be

**Whitestorm**

My leader

My comrade

The one I always followed

When you lost faith it what I believed

I wouldn't leave you

I couldn't let you wander

In the dark with no beliefs

I was your follower

You were so beautiful

And I let you go

Bluestar

My leader

I tried always to be loyal

But I let you die

I tried to save you

Please forgive me

I let you die

But I'm with you now

And I'll never let you go

**So what do think? Sad huh? This is the third chapter of this story I've posted in three-two days? I'm CRRRAZY! Mw-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-…**


	11. Ferncloud&Dustpelt

**Drumroll please! And the winning couple for today is… Ferncloud&Dustpelt! Yay! You already know from the chapter title but who cares? Let's go! Sorry, but I'm making a little poem today. Know I just did one but I am in a poetic mood. If you don't like it you can you read some of the little romance stories about a she-cat who isn't sure about her love and that kind-of stuff. The brave ones stick with me! Here we go… **

**Ferncloud**

My brother's mentor

My kits father

You were always there

While I was mentored by a traitor

When we went to fight

You always stood by me

Together we have faced danger

Together we almost died

You and me against the world

My love

When I look into your eyes

I see more than love

Comfort

Happiness

That is what you give me

When I am near you

Our kits aren't dead

I am not starving

My paws are not weary

And I do not ache with hunger

You give me hope

You give me comfort

On the coldest day, by you I am warm

When I am in your paws

I am safe

You are my guardian

My friend

Dustpelt

000

**Dustpelt**

When you were a kit

I thought you were beautiful

And I tried to keep you from the world

When you were an apprentice

I tried to keep you from harm

Now I know I was wrong

You are strong enough

You can take care of yourself

But I never stop remembering

When you were a kit

So small

So innocent

So loving

I'll never stop remembering

The good times

Back home

With our kits

When we were young

Now we are hungry

Only two of our kits have survived

And our paws are weary

From the long trek

But when I see you

Memories come back

Of happiness

And hunting

And our old home

When I look at you

I am safe

And I am happy

With you

My one love

Ferncloud

**If you've finished and you like it go review! _review!_ **


	12. Squirrelflight&Brambleclaw

**Hi everyone. I have nooooo ideas for Tiegrstar&Sasha so don't ask me to do them. I have been driven to desperation here so this is Brambleclaw&Squirrelflight. Okay, it's not desperate but still. This is after Starlight at a Gathering with Squirrelflights thoughts while she watches Brambleclaw with. Enjoy. This _may_ be the last chapter. If it is you can still look for random updates once and a while but I'm not going to update very much. I know you all wanted Tigerstar&Sasha but I just _can't do_ them. Really sorry. So enjoy this story while it lasts. I'll do a Whitepaw&Shrewpaw chapter after this and maybe a few other random ones and then I'll stop for, well, not forever but… You get it? Please read this and review. Anyone who gives me an idea for Tigerstra&Sasha or another idea gets a Tawnypelt plushie!**

**Brambleclaw&Squirrelflight**

Squirrelflight padded along at a steady pace, determinedly not looking at Brambleclaw. They were heading toward One Oak, the Island where the Clans now went for Gatherings. Graystripe led the little band of cats –he had returned home a half-moon ago- and Squirrelflight and Leafpool brought up the rear.

"Well?" Squirrelflight looked up. Leafpool was standing infront of her, her eyes fixed on Brambleclaw.

"Well what?" Squirrelflight snapped angrily. Leafpool sighed in frustration.

"Are you _ever_ even going to _look_ at him again?" She asked exasperatedly. Her amber eyes looked directly into Squirrelflights green ones.

"No. Not unless he stops talking and trusting Hawkfrost more than me." Leafpool rolled her eyes.

"They're _brothers_ for StarClans sake! Why shouldn't they spend time with each other?" Leafpool was half-yowling. Squirrelflight glared at her.

"You know as well as I do that Hawkfrost can't be trusted. Don't you remember two moons ago when he helped Mudclaw try to overthrow Onestar? He's dangerous and I won't be seen with him. And also," Squirrelflight blushed. "I think Brambleclaw is in danger with him. I don't want him to get hurt." Leafpool sighed.

"Will you just give him a _chance_? He really loves you, you know. He isn't talking with Hawkfrost just to annoy you. He wants you much more than Hawkfrost. Watch him, talk to him, and maybe you'll see that. Just because he's hanging out with Hawkfrost doesn't mean he's turning into Tigerstar." She turned and padded off toward the island. Squirrelflight glared after her.

_What? NO! I don't think that! That isn't why I'm avoiding him. It's about trust and he trusts Hawkfrost more than me. I look at him and I see- Wait. When I look at Brambleclaw all I see now is Hawkfrost. But-does that mean Leafpool is right? Do I really see Tigerstar when I look at Brambleclaw? _Squirrelflight's thoughts overwhelmed her. She ran forward to the island, blinking back tears of frustration and anger as she went.

When she reached the island, Squirrelflight looked all around for Brambleclaw. She found him soon enough. He was by the Great Oak, his dark tabby fur glowing in the moonlight. Squirrelflight began to push forward but then she saw Hawkfrost come up behind him. She stopped. Hawkfrost whispered something in Brambleclaw's ear and the two of them slipped away. Squirrelflight followed them with her eyes but she didn't move from her spot. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the two toms share tongues and gossip. She ran off the island, across the Tree-Bridge, and across the ThunderClan border. She curled up in a small hollow and sobbed like the world was ending.

"Squirrelflight?" Squirrelflight jumped up and saw Brambleclaw at the entrance to the hollow.

"What do you want?" She spat. Brambleclaw winced, as if a bee had stung him.

"I-I missed you at the Gathering. Hawkfrost and I looked for you but… Why did you come out here?"

"Oh Hawkfrost and you looked for me? Why didn't you just leave me? Hawkfrost is all that matters to you isn't he? That's all you care about. Every time I look around you two are whispering and debating and you don't care about me anymore!" Squirrelflight's face was red and puffy from crying but her eyes glowed with anger. Brambleclaw took a step back.

"Squirrelflight? Look, about Hawkfrost-"

"I don't want to hear about Hawkfrost!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"Will you let me finish!" Brambleclaw's eyes blazed. Squirrelflight quieted. Brambleclaw took a breath and started to speak again.

"I understand what you mean about Hawkfrost but I want you to know that I'm not going to be talking to him again anytime soon." Squirrelflight looked up with interest.

"He started saying some very mean things about you tonight. He said you were lazy and he didn't know why I spent so much time with you."

"What did you tell him?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"I told him to shut his filthy mouth and I never criticized any of his friends. And then he went off and I went to find you on my own." Squirrelflight gazed at him, transfixed.

"You did that for me?" She whispered. Brambleclaw nodded.

"I love you Squirrelflight and I don't want you to be angry with me. Can you forgive me?" He had a pleading look on his face. Squirrelflight stared at him for a few minutes and closed her eyes.

"Yes Brambleclaw. I forgive you."

**They-Made-Up! Yay! And if you say cats can't cry I know but I think it creates better moods don't you? It's short, I know but it was hard to think of stuff to put in. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	13. Whitepaw&Shrewpaw

**Okay everyone. This is the last updating-all-the-time chapter of this story. A Whitepaw&Shrewpaw fic and that's about it. Thank you for your reviews and your belief in me. All of my reviewers get a Rosetail, Tawnypelt, and Brightheart plushie (with an eye-patch for Brightheart), a small piece of the magic chocolate mud cake I had for my birthday, and my Outstanding Reviewers Award. Thank you all so much!**

**Whitepaw&Shrewpaw**

Whitepaw stared at the small body of Shrewpaw. Bile rose in her throat and she could barely push it down. Those Twolegs! They had taken her parents and now her best friend. Her legs crumpled and she fell down beside the body.

"Why Brackenfur? Why?" She whispered to her mentor. He gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder.

"We don't know why any of the Twolegs are doing anything right now. At least we know that he is in StarClan now." Whitepaw stared up at her mentor with eyes as round as the moon.

"Do we know? Are we sure he went to StarClan? StarClan hasn't spoken for so long…" Whitepaw trailed off into silence. Brackenfur looked at her solemnly.

"StarClan will be with us always. You have to believe that or all hope will be lost." He meowed quietly. Whitepaw looked at her paws.

"But why didn't he stop running? Why didn't he see the monster?" She murmured. Brackenfur rested his head on her shoulder but he could find no words to comfort her. She sighed and snuggled closer to Shrewpaw's cold body.

" I sit vigil for him tonight." She meowed clearly. "I shall see his spirit safely up to StarClan." Brackenfur sat up.

"And the Clan will honor your friendship." He meowed before turning to go. Whitepaw watched him disappear into the warrior's den and then turned back to Shrewpaw.

_What were you thinking when you died Shrewpaw? Did you think of me?_

Flashback

Thornclaw padded up to Shrewpaw and barked out to him that they were going hunting. Shrewpaw's stomach growled and he looked longingly at the small pile of fresh-kill that Sootfur was guarding.

"We don't have time to eat and you can go longer than the rest of the Clan without food. When we get back you can eat." Shrewpaw sighed but he knew his mentor was right. He had boasted as a very young apprentice about how the Clan would go hungry if it wasn't for his tiny appetite and when his friends were gorging themselves he would take a little mouse or shrew and just nibble at it, then he would sigh and say that was quite enough for him. The biggest meal he had ever really eaten was a plump rabbit and half a shrew and _that_ was for a kit-dare.

He sighed again but he got up and followed Thornclaw to where the trees got thicker and the rocks of Sunningrocks ended. He glanced back at Whitepaw and mouthed _I'll be right back._ She shrugged and gave him a little smile. He turned back towards his mentor and saw Thornclaw had gotten too far ahead. He raced to catch up to him.

"Now. What do you smell?" Thornclaw meowed. They had only gone a little ways from Sunningrocks, just until Tallpines. It wasn't safe to go further. Shrewpaw was crouched on the ground. He tasted the air warily.

"Twolegs, monsters." He said slowly. Thornclaw nodded.

"Yes, those are obvious. What else?" Shrewpaw sniffed again.

"Fox. But it's very stale. It must have left the forest days ago. Then I smell a mouse. But not much. And some sort of bird." His face looked puzzled. Thornclaw smelled the air and his face lit up.

"A pheasant!" he cried. Shrewpaw still looked confused. Thornclaw shook his head.

"Pheasants are huge bright colored birds. If we catch one it will feed half the Clan! I'll go this way and you that way. Stop at the Owl Tree. It's far to dangerous our there." Shrewpaw nodded and he continued through the forest. The scent drifted past his nose again. He heard a rustle in the bushes.

"I've found it!" he cried and he heard an answering mew from the forest but he couldn't make out the words. He paced toward the bush slowly, the wind was in his favor but he still had to be careful.

Suddenly, a huge bird sprang out of the bushes and began to run. Shrewpaw was startled and his hesitation gave the bird a chance to run. Shrewpaw jumped up and began to chase it. He saw himself pass by the Owl Tree but he didn't stop. He heard Thornclaw's voice behind him.

Shrewpaw! Stop!" Shrewpaw glanced up saw a huge monster bearing down on him. He tried to stop. He dug his paws into the ground…

Crack! The monster slammed into his neck and went on. Shrewpaw felt woozy and everything seemed to be moving very slowly. He felt no pain. In the distance he could very faintly hear Thornclaw's desperate voice. Images flashed by his head and then- darkness. Two small images floated towards him in the dark.

"Hollykit? Larchkit? Sisters?" he meowed softly. They nodded.

"We are here to guide you to StarClan." Larchkit meowed.

"But what about Whitepaw? I need her-" Hollykit cut him off.

"Look." She meowed. Shrewpaw noticed a little pool infront of him. He looked in. On the surface was an image of Whitepaw, standing tall on a stone ledge that Shrewpaw did not recognize.

"Whitefrost. She will kill a treacherous leader and will be a hero to all the Clans. Your death will make her strong. And you will watch over her." Shrewpaw gazed at the proud cat standing on the ledge and he sighed.

"Whitepaw, Whitefrost, Whitestar." He murmured. "It doesn't matter to me. You will always be the most special to me."

**I'm not always supportive of this pairing but I love Whitepaw. Who knows? Maybe Erin Hunter will visit this site and see this and maybe Whitepaw _will_ defeat a treacherous leader and lead the Clans to victory. Maybe… Review!**


	14. Bluefur&Oakheart

**Hi people! Yes, I am back! Bet you thought I would never update again! Well you were wrong! Yay. So, this is a Bluefur&Oakheart one because it just popped into my head. As many people do this I'm going to do it too: how Bluefur felt giving her kits to Oakheart. Happy reading!**

**Bluefur&Oakheart**

A blue-gray queen lay in her nest, licking her three kits. They had not been named yet. They couldn't be if she chose to do this. Cats kept saying; "Bluefur! Bluefur! You must name your kits!" And she kept replying; "I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready."

She lay there, thinking hard. Two of her kits were already asleep and the third was dozing off. She nudged him. He blinked.

"Mother…" he whispered.

"Shh." His mother whispered. "I'm here. I'm here." He looked up at her, his eyes wide. She winced. His bracken fur stuck to his bones and each rib stood out clearly. Slowly he fell back into a deep slumber over her front paws. The she-cat moved out from under him. She nudged the other two. They were also asleep, the she-cat curled over her brother, her tail on his nose-tip. The she-cat sighed. What would these innocent, beautiful kits think of her if they knew what she was about to do?

Quietly, she got up, making sure not to wake her little angels. Very carefully, she slipped a paw under the gray tom and slid him towards one of the other queens. She did the same with the bracken tom and the she-cat.

"There, my little darlings." She whispered. "You're safe now." Quietly, she padded out of the nursery. Stars twinkled at her from above. She sighed. "I'm doing his for you StarClan!" she meowed in as loud a voice as she dared. Quickly, she ran out of camp. She sped through the forest on noiseless feet, her face being slashed by branches. Soon the trees began to thin and the smell of water reached her nose. She ran. Soon the glitter of silver boulders met her eyes and she slowed.

She padded to the riverbank, ears flat on her head. A bracken head popped out from behind one of the larger rocks and a handsome muscular tom trotted towards her. Purring, they entwined together, his silky fur her meeting her short, gray pelt. Finally they separated and the tom looked her between the eyes.

"Well, Bluefur? Are you sure you want to do this?" Bluefur looked away. Without looking at him, she nodded. "Where are they?" he asked. The queen looked at him and the sadness and grief in her eyes nearly bowled him over.

"I left them at camp." She whispered. "I thought- I thought maybe coming here StarClan would give me a sign... a message… something that would let me keep my kits. But now I know it was wrong to hope. I'll get them now." She turned from her mate and darted towards the trees. He watched her go, his eyes on the stars.

"Guide her safely StarClan. And let our kits survive." He murmured and it seemed that the stars twinkled more brightly.

Back at camp Bluefur crept into the nursery stealthily, slinking across camp like a shadow. When she was inside she used her claws and tore a huge hole in the bramble covering. Then, she carefully wrapped her tail around the little bracken tom. She lifted it up cautiously. He stayed. She picked the little she-cat up and stared down at the stone gray tom. Sighing, she placed a paw under him and began to carefully push him towards the entrance. It was dangerous work, every instinct in her told her to leave him and run, she was going to be caught but she couldn't. Finally, she managed to get him out into the forest where she chanced a small call.

"Oakheart?" she meowed. And then louder, "Oakheart!" The bracken tom came tumbling out of the bushes. Quickly, he grabbed the kit and began to trot at a steady pace, waiting occasionally for his mate who was weighed down by the two kits. Eventually, they reached the rocks. Slowly, Bluefur put her kits down one by one.

"Goodbye my dear ones." she whispered. "I will always remember you." Her mate rubbed himself against Bluefur, comforting her.

"Don't worry." He murmured. "Graypool will care for them just as you would." She nodded slowly. Oakheart picked up the first kit gently and she slid her tongue over the little tom's body, warming him, feeling his life's pulse for the last time. Then, Oakheart swung around and padded across the icy river. Bluefur watched him go, sadness filling her mind. When the tom had been safely deposited on the other side he came back for the next one.

Bluefur was bent over the last kit, her heart beating faster than ever.

"No." she breathed. "Oh, _please_ StarClan, no!" The little tom coughed and coughed and then, with a shudder, he fell back. Bluefur gave a groan and collapsed beside her dead son. "Why?" she moaned. "Oh, StarClan why?" She lay there, whimpering like a kit until Oakheart nudged her up.

"Come on. You want to be sure the last kit makes it through." Bluefur half-dragged herself to her last kit. She bent down to lick her and collapsed.

"No!" she cried. "Oh, someone tell me this is wrong! Someone tell me to keep my kits!" She grabbed her last kit, the little she-cat.

"You _will_ survive." She hissed. "You _will_ live and you will show me I did not half-die here for nothing!" then she shoved the kit towards Oakheart. "Take her." She whispered. "Before I grab her and never let go." Oakheart grabbed the kit and ran to the other side of the river. In a moment he was back, supporting his mate to the dead kit.

"Come on." He told her. "We'll bury him together." Bluefur nodded slowly and began to dig her kit's grave. When he was in and under the sod Oakhert turned to leave but claws sagged in his pelt. He turned to see Bluefur on the ground, her eyes half-crazy with grief.

"Promise me." She whispered. "Don't let any harm come to them." Oakheart looked at his mate and nodded. She let go and he ran to the other side of the back, leaving Bluefur to watch and see her last glimpse of her kits _as _her kits. She stood there, the snow pouing over her and suddenly- she never knew why until her death day- she was at peace.

**Very sad ain't it? Well! _Yawns_ Time for sleepy byes! Don't forget to review! See ya!**


End file.
